Too Tight
by SheraYuki
Summary: "Kau berpegang terlalu erat." Ayahnya berkata. Killua, tersenyum dengan dagu terangkat. Karena ia tahu akan hal itu, dan ia juga tak akan melepas Gon (Ia tak ingin, dan tak mampu). -dan tak peduli seberapa kuat keluarganya mendorong Gon ke luar dari kehidupannya, Killua hanya tau bahwa Gon tak akan menyerah maupun mengalah. [KilluaGon]


.

.

.

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Rate: Saya mau bilang ini K+, tapi ya ... Mungkin ini T(?)

Warning: Kind of AR, Killua mungkin OOC, dan ini menjurus Sho-ai, tapi lebih ke temen posesif. So what-;;;

.

.

.

. I .

Dulu ... Ketika latihan-siksaan- yang ia terima melebihi dari batas yang bisa ia terima, pikirannya adalah tempat mundur yang aman baginya.

Killua masih ingat, ketika dulu ia mencari suatu tempat di mana ia bisa menyendiri hanya dengan pikirannya. Dan ia bisa tenang kembali.

Sekarang, di tengah hamparan rerumputan tinggi dan suara kecil yang hanya berasal dari hembusan angin kecil dan gemerisik dedauan, bisik-bisik kecil yang berada di pikirannya terasa seperti neraka.

Ada sebuah bagian di dirinya yang masih belum bisa melepaskan masa-masa kecilnya. Bagian yang tak pernah disentuh oleh keluarganya, dan baru Killua sadari ketika ia bersama Gon.

Sebuah bagian yang mengiginkan hidup penuh tawa dan kebebasan dan kebahagiaan-dan tidak terkekang dan kelam dan penuh tuntutan.

Killua hanya belum sadar betapa bergantungnya ia kepada Gon.

Ketika Gon-Gon ... Temannya, sahabatnya (dan segalanya baginya) -sekarat, (nafasnya tak teratur, jedanya terlalu lama, organnya, tubuhnya-) loncatan pikiran di dalam kepalanya membuat ia gila.

Killua merasa dunianya hancur. Dan mungkin lebih baik dunia hancur saja. Karena Killua tak mampu membayangkan kehidupan tanpa Gon. Karena Gon adalah cahayanya. Penerangnya. Dan lebih dari itu Gon adalah satu dari sedikit orang di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya bahagia-(karena, Alluka, adiknya yang ia cintai telah direnggut darinya, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlalu lemah dan ketakutan)-

Dan Gon, dengan senyum cerahnya, cara pikirnya, dan cara ia bertingkah, jauh lebih mempesona dibandingkan ribuan bahkan milyaran manusia di bumi ini.

Dan Gon jugalah orang pertama yang meraihnya, dan memperjuangkannya (Karena kau adalah temanku, Killua!), dan terus bersamanya.

Karena Gon adalah satu dari sedikit manusia langka di bumi ini (terlalu naif atau berani, barang kali keduanya), yang tetap menerima Killua dan mempercayainya sepenuh hati meski ia tahu bahwa Killua adalah pembunuh, dan oleh karena itu bisa membunuh orang kapan saja.

Waktu mereka bersama tak selama waktu yang ia habiskan dengan keluarganya. Tapi Gon, keberadaan Gon lah yang membuat ia bahagia. Killua bisa menghitung dengan jari tangannya berapa banyak tawa yang pernah ia keluarkan di dalam lingkup keluarga Zoldyck.

Dan Killua tak pernah bisa membayangkan Gon mengkhianatinya. Baginya kata berkhianat dan Gon memang tak cocok berada di dalam satu kalimat.

. II .

Setelah itu, semua yang terjadi bagai rentetan scenario yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia ulang. Setiap detik terasa seperti siksaan. Karena, oh God, bagaimana jika ia terlambat barang sedetik dan Gon tak akan terselamatkan?

Killua familiar dengan kematian. Ia tidak pernah merasa bersalah ketika membunuh-karena tak peduli seberapa jauhpun ia kabur dan lari, darah yang berada di nadinya tetap Zoldyck. Dan ia memanglah membunuh-dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengerti permintaan memohon dari beberapa korbannya yang meminta orang tersayangnya untuk hidup sebagai ganti dari nyawa mereka.

Ayahnya pernah berkata, bahwa satu nyawa hanyalah satu nyawa tak lebih dan tak kurang.

Dan Killua saat itu (begitu penurut dan masih sangat ingin tau dan terpesona oleh kehebatan ayahnya) hanya mengerjap. Ia masih tak mengerti. Karena jika nyawa satu orang hanya berarti sekecil itu, mengapa orang begitu sedih ketika orang lain dibunuh?

Sekarang, bertahun-tahun kemudian dari saat itu, Killua akhirnya tau penyebabnya.

Nilai sentimental dari orang tersebutlah yang membuat Gon jauh lebih berharga dari ratusan orang yang pernah ia bunuh.

(Dan Killua bersedia membunuh jutaan lagi, jika artinya nyawa mereka bisa ditukarkan dengan nyawa Gon. Dan apalah hal itu membuatnya menjadi orang jahat? Ha! Jahat, Killua merasa ia bukan cuma orang jahat. Mungkin ia adalah monster?)

Karena baginya, dan bagi banyak orang di luar, bagi mereka yang mengenal Gon, Gon jauh lebih berharga.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Alluka, ketika ayahnya berbalik dengan mata memicing. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau berpegang terlalu erat."

Killua tak butuh bertanya siapa untuk tahu orang yang ayahnya maksud. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu dengan percaya diri. Karena, tentu saja Killua sudah sadar akan hal itu. Dan ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Gon (karena Gon adalah hidupnya, dan membuang hidup sama saja mati).

. III .

Killua tidak bisa tidur. Di antara keadaan kesehatan Gon dan pertemuan kembali dengan adiknya (Alluka ... Ia masih hidup. Dan tak berubah sama sekali.). Ia hanya bisa menunggu (dan betapa ia begitu membenci kegiatan ini).

(Karena menunggu benar-benar membuatmya merasa tak berguna.)

Killua menatap lurus ke arah kaca tembus pandang lebar dari dalam pesawat yang sedang ia kendarai. Dan firasatnya (instingnya) saat ini tak mungkin salah.

Ia sedang diikuti. Dan orang itu adalah Illumi.

Killua yang dulu tak akan percaya, bahwa ia mampu bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang.

(Dan bukankah ini merupakan sebuah ironi, bahwa ia seorang assasssin, seorang pembunuh, malah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa.)

. IV .

Saat keadaan Gon membaik, Killua tak tau apa kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menjelaskan perasaannya saat itu.

Ada begitu banyak emosi yang memenuhinya saat itu.

Ia lega, karena Gon selamat (ia hidup, ia bernapas, ia begitu sehat, dan Killua mungkin akan percaya bahwa ia tak pernah sekarat seandainya ia bukanlah orang yang melihat kejadian itu secara langsung). Dan Killua benar-benar ingin berteriak dan memarahi Gon, karena tindakannya terlalu nekat, dan ketidakpedulian Gon akan nyawamya sendiri sangat mengkhawatirkan (dan sungguh tak sehat untuk kesehatan jiwanya saat ini).

Tetapi lebih dari itu Killua ingin menangis, karena Gon selamat. Dan hal itu cukup baginya untuk terus melanjutkan hidup.

. V .

Ketika mereka akhirnya sendiri, hari sudah malam. Seperti yang diperkirakan, Gon lah yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Killua ...," Gon memulai dan nada suaranya lirih. Killua tahu itu adalah nada suara yang ia pakai ketika ia merasa bersalah. "-maaf."

Killua terdiam. Oh, ia bisa dengan mudah memaafkan Gon (dan jujur saja Killua tak semarah itu kepada Gon, takut yang ia rasakan jauh melebihi intensitas perasaan lainnya), tetapi ia tak bisa mengelak kenyataan bahwa wajah Gon ketika ia merasa bersalah sungguh lucu.

Jadi, setelah 5 menit mendiamkan Gon, Killua tertawa kecil (dan Killua benci kenyataan bahwa suara tawanya terdengar serak, dan terasa begitu dipaksakan).

Ia menyentak tangan dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat, lalu berujar, "Jangan lakukan itu lagi." nada suaranya pelan, tetapi Gon tahu betapa serius perkataan itu.

(Dan setelah itu, hubungan mereka kurang lebih tak ada perubahan.)

.

.

.

Berhubung ini rekues teman, dan saya sebenarnya masih hiatus jadi ya-

Review?


End file.
